Over the years, various types of valves have been used for tires on bicycles. One of these types of arrangements is a Presta-type (or French) valve. The Presta-type valve includes a long stem to which a hose from a pump may be connected. The pump may then be used to inflate the tire. The Presta-type valve includes a valve core, which may be unscrewed. The Presta-type valve also includes an internal valve such that once inflation of the tire is complete, the internal valve closes preventing the tire from deflating.
Although the Presta-type valve may be preferred in some applications, one problem concerning this valve involves the valve core. The valve core is typically installed at the factory. Sometimes, the valve core is not secured very tightly to the rest of the valve by the factory and is loose. At other times, the valve core may loosen due to use of the tire. When the valve core is loose or is otherwise not secured, a user may still desire to thread a pumping apparatus to the valve in order to inflate the tire. After the tire has been inflated, the user typically wishes to remove the tire pump.
Unfortunately, after the tire is inflated pressure still exists in the hose of the pump. Pressure also exists in the tire, up to the internal valve of the Presta-type valve. These pressures may cause stiction to occur between the valve core and portions of the hose. If this occurs, as the pump is unthreaded, the valve core may be removed with the pump. Needless to say, this occurrence is inconvenient for the user since they now have to re-attach or re-insert the valve core. In other circumstances, the valve core may become de-attached and the valve core may become lost. The detachment often occurs at inconvenient times or places.
All of these problems have made it sometimes inconvenient for users to inflate their tires, and utilize and enjoy their bicycle. This, in turn results in user dissatisfaction with current pumping arrangements.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.